Bronte D'Acquisto
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Big_Brother_18_houseguests_(U.S.)#Bronte |nickname = Wifey Spy |Place =14th |Votes =6 |HOHs=0 |Alliances =Spy Girls Rookies |Days =30 |Nominations =2 (Weeks 2 & 3) |Vetos =0 |Loyalties |TwitterUserName = |Team = Unicorn|Loyalties = Bridgette Dunning Natalie Negrotti Jozea Flores|Roadkill = 0|BBC = 0|Currently1 = Evicted|InstagramUserName = bronteanned|FacebookUserName = }} was a HouseGuest on ''Big Brother 18''. To start the season, Bronte aligned with the newbies in order to take out the veterans. She later became a member of the Spy Girls alliance with Bridgette and Natalie in the hope that a female would win the game. In Week 3, she was nominated by Frank, the Roadkill winner, during Bridgette's Head of Household reign. Despite being told that she was safe, Michelle and Da'Vonne convinced the 8-Pack to keep Tiffany so that she could go after Frank and Bridgette. On eviction night, Bronte was blindsided and evicted by a 5 to 4 vote, causing her to be the third HouseGuest evicted. She was permanently eliminated in 14th place after losing to Victor Arroyo in the third round of the Battle Back Competition. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 26 Hometown: San Diego, CA Current City: Denver, CO Occupation: Student Three adjectives that describe you: Capable, willing, and determined. Favorite Activities: I love to solve math problems consisting of calculus, statistics and probability. I also run, look at adoptable dogs, stretch, and walk to the mall to purchase more hair accessories. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house? I think I might become stir-crazy after a good month-and-a-half. I really enjoy getting outdoors and going on hikes, so staying put inside for that long will be a challenge. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? I loved Derrick from [[Big Brother 16 (US)|Season 16]]! He played such a well-rounded game. I truly want people to say, "Oh, Bronte is the girl-version of Derrick!" Do you have a strategy for winning the game? Before I make a move, I am going to think through the worst-case scenario of what might happen with my decisions, and then come up with solutions for them! Houseguests tend to focus on how everything will play out perfectly and then they don’t know how to get out of a sticky situation. My life’s motto is... Be willing to do what it takes. What would you take into the house, and why? My running shoes, so I can sleep at night, and my motion sickness medicine. I have to have that in order to run, and if I don't run, I can't sleep. Also, pictures of my sisters!https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215231 Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother *Bronte attended the premiere of Big Brother 20. *Bronte appeared in an episode of TLC's My Crazy Obsession as a cat sitter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUXB1QljAbs Trivia * Bronte was the first female to be evicted on ''Big Brother 18''. * Bronte is the first HouseGuest to be evicted via Roadkill. * She never voted with majority. However she only voted once. * She is the only female that was never a Have-Not in Big Brother 18. * Bronte was the only member of Team Unicorn to not make it to the Jury phase in Big Brother 18. ** She is also the only member that never won an Individual Competition. * Bronte is the eighth houseguest to never vote with the majority following Nakomis Dedmon in Big Brother All-Stars (US), Kail Harbick, Laura Crosby, Cassi Colvin, JoJo Spatafora, Jeremy McGuire, and Kaitlin Barnaby. ** They would later be followed by Cody Nickson, Chris Williams, and Rockstar Lantry. *** Even though Cody and Rockstar did vote correctly for the winner while in the jury, they never voted with the majority when in the game. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:14th Place